The present invention relates to vibration control systems, and more particularly but not by limitation, to automated vibration control systems for tiltably mounted attachments.
Power machines such as skid-steer and other types of loaders are well known. An operator of a loader operates an arm-mounted, tiltable attachment, such as a bucket, to perform useful functions such as digging, carrying, or compacting a subject material. The attachment is traditionally hydraulically powered, and may also be electrically powered. The operator controls the motions of the attachment, such as its tilt about a pivot joint by which it is connected to the arm, with an operator interface that typically includes joysticks and pedals.
One type of motion that often becomes desirable is a rapid vibration of an attached bucket. For example, when material is dumped or ejected from the bucket, the bucket is tilted to a forward-most position of which it is capable about the pivot joint by which it is mounted to the arm, some material often remains clinging to the bucket. A vibrating motion is then advantageous in disturbing the material from whence it clings and shaking out the clinging material. A vibration of the bucket can also provide advantage in digging the bucket effectively into a hard or cold material, or in compacting a material underneath a bucket or other attachment.
Many traditional controls for an attachment operate directly, such that a particular state of an operator interface such as a joystick or a pedal communicates a directly corresponding state in the hydraulic or electrical actuator controlling the attachment, such as a particular valve position or a particular orientation of the attachment. In machines such as these, causing a vibrating motion of the attachment typically requires the operator to attempt to vibrate the corresponding operator interface. Such direct, manual vibration of a joystick, pedal or other interface can become a nuisance for the operator, particularly over long periods of use.
Therefore, a need exists for a way to vibrate an attachment conveniently and ergonomically, to replace manual vibration of direct-action operator interfaces.